Je suis un sorcier, rien n'est impossible
by AthenaHermione
Summary: Voldemort a voulu le tuer, il a survécu. Les Dursley l'ont brisé, il s'est reconstruit. Dumbledore l'a voulu faible, il est devenu plus fort. Rogue l'a rabaissé, il s'est relevé. Et maintenant... ils vont payer !
1. Chapitre 1 En sortant du bureau

Alors voici le début de mon histoire. Je pense publier toutes les deux semaines environ.

Petit détail important: j'ai vérifié ma carte d'identité, je ne suis pas J. donc rien ne m'appartient.

_Il y a trois jours, Sirius est..._

Non, il ne pouvait pas le penser, et encore moins le dire. C'était comme si cela rendait la chose réelle. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ron et d'autres personnes avaient peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Les mots rendaient concret quelque chose qu'ils préfèreraient oublier. Harry lâcha un soupir frustré, comme si voir son parrain mourir et entendre la prophétie dans une même soirée n'était pas suffisant, Dumbledore avait jugé bon de l'informer que lui, Harry Potter, aurait l'immense privilège de passer l'intégralité de ses vacances d'été avec une femme à tête de cheval qui lui servait de tante et Baleine 1 et Baleine 2 qui étaient respectivement son oncle et son cousin. Cette perspective l'enchantait à peu près autant que d'embrasser un Scout à pétard ! Et encore, de son point de vue, les scouts étaient plus affectueux. Harry avait tenté de protester mais Dumbledore lui avait rappelé que les protections placées sur la maison de sa tante le protègeraient mieux que n'importe quel sortilège Fidelitas, et Harry savait qu'il était inutile de protester davantage. Il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille, il valait mieux se retirer. Cela rendait la mort de Sirius encore plus pénible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette magnifique demi-heure où le meilleur ami de son père lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui et où il avait pensé ne plus jamais poser un orteil à Privet Drive.

Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil à sa vieille montre qui avait appartenu à Dudley et qui marchait encore par il ne savait quel miracle. 5H du matin. Il lui fallait se faire une raison, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Depuis que Sirius était passé à travers le voile, Harry n'avait pu fermer l'œil, même s'il était complètement épuisé. Résigné, il se leva, attrapa son uniforme et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir et se figea. L'image que lui renvoyait son reflet était atroce, à cause de ses cernes, son visage mince devenait émacié, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Sirius, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans la Cabane Hurlante à la fin de sa troisième années. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire d'un vert éclatant, étaient ternes et vides, comme si Harry avait été embrassé par un Détraqueur. Harry tourna le dos au miroir, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Tout en se savonnant, il réalisa pour la première fois que son corps rachitique ne pouvait plus être qualifié de « mince » mais d'une maigreur presque maladive. Non, en fait il était squelettique ! Harry frissonna à cette pensée. Il se rinça rapidement, enfila son uniforme et descendit à la Salle Commune de Griffondor en attendant que les autres se réveillent.

« Incendio ! »

Le craquement du bois dans la cheminé l'informa qu'il avait jeté correctement le sort. Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée et laissa la chaleur l'envelopper. Bien qu'étant au mois de Juin, depuis trois jours, Harry avait constamment froid. Ses pensées se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers son parrain. En y pensant, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer de troublantes similitudes entre la vie de Sirius et la sienne. Il avait été enfermé dans un placard pendant que Sirius était emprisonné à Azkaban. Harry avait toujours pensé à Poudlard comme à une occasion inespérée de fuir loin de ses moldus ; son parrain s'était échappé de prison. L'été précédent, Harry avait été maintenu à l'écart chez son oncle et sa tante pendant que Sirius était confiné au 12 square Grimmaurd. Ils avaient tous les deux été accusés à tort, l'un de trahison et d'assassinat, l'autre d'être un tricheur, un menteur et mentalement déficient. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Dumbledore, comme chef du Magenmagot aurait pu accorder à Sirius le procès qu'il n'avait jamais eu, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Cette année, il était l'homme à abattre dans les médias donc c'était compréhensible, mais en troisième année il aurait pu aller à l'encontre de Fudge. Et même lorsqu'il avait été accusé il y quatorze ans, comment avait il pu le laisser aller à Azkaban sans procès et en prenant sa trahison pour acquise ? Il était le meilleur ami de son père, s'il l'avait trahi, cela méritait une explication, non ? Bon sang, même Bellatrix Lestrange avait eu droit à un procès ! C'était aussi Dumbledore qui l'avait laissé chez les Dursley, tout en sachant ce qu'il vivait. Il l'avait admis lui même se souvint Harry, il entendait encore ses paroles résonner à ses oreilles: « Tu avais souffert. Je savais que tu souffrirais lorsque je t'ai laissé à la porte de ta tante et de ton oncle. Je savais que je te condamnais à dix ans de vie difficile. »

_Difficile ? C'est un euphémisme !_ Songea furieusement le jeune sorcier.

Et que dire du reste ? Abandonné sur le pas d'une porte un premier novembre pour sa protection ! Sa tante ne l'avait pas encore pris dans sa maison, donc n'importe quel hurluberlu passant par là aurait pu le prendre. De plus, il l'avait obligé à y revenir chaque été en toute connaissance de cause, et surtout après des événements traumatisants qui nécessitaient le soutient de son entourage et certainement pas les insultes des Dursley. Et le directeur osait prétendre qu'il se souciait de lui !

Harry fronça un peu plus les sourcils et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas douter de Dumbledore, mais quelque chose clochait … Il lui avait affirmé avoir de l'affection pour lui et être responsable de lui, mais qui avait placé la pierre philosophale dans une école et ne s'était pas aperçu qu'un de ses professeurs avait Voldemort derrière la tête ? Qui n'avait apparemment pas été capable de localiser la Chambre des Secrets alors que son phénix l'avait fait en quelques secondes ? Qui l'avait laissé affronter une centaine de Détraqueurs et n'avait rien fait pour aider Sirius ? Qui n'avait pas remué le petit doigt pendant qu'il participait contre son gré à un tournois mortel ? Qui l'avait ignoré toute l'année ? Qui avait laissé Rogue l'intimider pendant toutes ces années pour ensuite lui demander de suivre des cours particuliers avec lui ?

Harry se pencha en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Pour une fois, son mal de tête n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort. Même le mage noir ne lui paraissait pas aussi impitoyable. Au moins lui, lorsqu'il voulait nuire à quelqu'un, il le faisait franchement sans prétendre agir pour le bien de tous. Alors que le directeur, malgré son aspect bienveillant ne lui demandait ni plus ni moins que d'assassiner un autre sorcier. Oh bien sûr, il voulait qu'il meurt, mais pas pour le plus grand bien. Il refusait de prétendre vouloir sa mort par bonté d'âme pour le peuple sorcier; surtout après ces derniers mois. Il voulait voir le sorcier maléfique mourir seulement par vengeance. Prétendre le contraire serait une incroyable hypocrisie.

Le jeune sorcier prit de profondes respirations avant de se redresser. Cette prophétie ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Comment était il supposé vaincre Voldemort ? L'image que lui avait renvoyé le miroir de la salle de bain lui revient à l'esprit. Bon sang, il n'était qu'un garçon ! Physiquement on ne devait lui donner que 12 ou 13 ans tout au plus. Dumbledore devait bien se douter que 10 années à être sous alimenté, surtout pendant l'enfance laisserait des traces. Oh, il savait bien que parfois les garçons faisaient des poussées de croissances tardives, il avait entendu Hannah Abbot le dire Justin Finch-Fletchey; et même dans la pensine de Rogue, son père n'avait pas l'air d'être très grand, mais Harry était certain que le traitement des Dursley était en cause. Donc, pour en revenir à la prophétie, comment un gamin rachitique et sans pouvoir particulier pouvait-il vaincre l'un des plus horribles mages noirs que la terre ait connu ? Et ses pouvoirs ! Harry était un sorcier moyen qui était sortit de situations complexes grâce à beaucoup de chance et un formidable instinct. Le pouvoir dont parlait la prophétie n'était certainement pas l'amour comme avait l'air de le penser Dumbledore; de plus, il n'avait pas une magie puissante. Et justement, il lui fallait s'entraîner et sûrement pas rester enfermer dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive !

« Harry ? Appela Hermione. Tout va bien ? »

_Question stupide !_

Harry se leva en regardant sa montre, ça faisait deux heures qu'il était là.

« Désolé Hermione, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Il se précipita vers son dortoir et réduisit sa malle qui était déjà prête pour le départ du Poudlard express qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Harry s'obligea à adopter une allure mesurée pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas échapper aux Dursley, il allait au moins faire en sorte d'améliorer son séjour. La salle s'était transformée en un petit salon confortable. Harry sortit ses vêtements moldus qui étaient remarquablement vieux et difformes.

« Recurvite ! Reparo ! »

Au moins maintenant il ne ressemblerait pas à un clochard, juste à un mec qui ne savait pas s'habiller. Harry se planta devant un miroir qui recouvrait l'ensemble d'un mur, comme dans une salle de danse. Non vraiment, il n'était pas imposant du tout. Avec le recul, il comprenait mieux pourquoi personne ne l'avait cru quand il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Qui penserait sérieusement qu'il pouvait tenir tête à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Un simple coup d'œil sur ses résultats scolaires suffisait pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas un sorcier exceptionnellement talentueux... Non définitivement, il était plus logique de penser qu'il était un menteur. Harry soupira en se détournant du miroir. Il allait falloir qu'il améliore son image s'il voulait mobiliser la population sorcière derrière lui pour combattre.

Pour commencer, il allait lui falloir se nourrir correctement. Comme il pensait cela, un livre sur la diététique apparu. La salle ne pouvait apparemment pas lui fournir directement de la nourriture.

« Dobby ? Appela Harry. »

Il y eu un pop et un petit elfe habillé avec toutes sortes de vêtements aux couleurs fluos apparu.

« Harry Potter, monsieur, a appelé Dobby ! Kof ! Kof ! Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour aider le grand Harry Potter ?

Bonjour Dobby, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'emballer de quoi manger pendant deux mois, et de la nourriture équilibrée, si possible.

Tout de suite, Harry Potter, monsieur ! »

Il disparu avec un pop sonore. Pendant ce temps Harry réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'échapper à Privet Drive sans que Dumbledore ou son Ordre du Phénix le sache. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne, pas qu'il désherbe le jardin de sa tante ! Harry avait une petite idée, mais pour la réaliser, il lui fallait un objet qui lui était cher et qui le représente. Le jeune sorcier attrapa un éclat du miroir de Sirius, après tout, lui aussi était brisé. Il pointa sa baguette sur le miroir en tenant un livre de métamorphose dans sa main gauche et commença à faire des moulinets compliqués. Il avait trouvé ce livre en faisant une recherche pour un devoir de métamorphose, à l'époque il avait pensé que c'était intéressant mais trop élevé pour son niveau actuel. Trop élevé, oui, mais là il n'avait pas le choix: il lui fallait créer un golem à son effigie ! Harry se concentrait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Brusquement, il abattit sa baguette sur le morceau de miroir brisé, puis il recula lentement. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien et le jeune sorcier était un peu déçu, mais une lumière douce entoura l'objet qui sembla grandir à folle allure. Finalement, Harry se retrouva face à son double.

_Bien_, songea Harry, _maintenant il faut lui donner vie... _

Le garçon se concentra sur Privet Drive: sa chambre, les escaliers, la cuisine et le jardin; puis il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe pour en retirer un long fil argenté qu'il déposa sur le front de son double. Puis il recommença avec les pensées concernant les Dursley et l'Ordre. Il fallait qu'il se comporte exactement comme lui. Harry prit le temps de relire soigneusement un passage de son livre avant de pointer de nouveau sa baguette sur le golem pour lui passer une partie de sa magie. Il ne s'agissait pas de recevoir une lettre du ministère pour avoir utilisé la magie en dehors de l'école. Par contre, rien ne lui interdisait d'utiliser un objet déjà ensorcelé.

« Désactivation ! »

Le golem repris son apparence de miroir brisé.

« Activation ! »

Le golem se transforma en Harry bis. Le jeune Griffondor ne savait pas combien de temps sa magie durerait, alors il décida de donner tout ce qu'il avait actuellement. Ainsi, même en étant épuisé à l'école, il ne risquait rien et le lendemain ses batteries magiques se seraient de toute façon déjà rechargées.


	2. Chapitre 2: l'elfe

**Salut, salut ! J'ai décidé de publier le deuxième chapitre avec un peu d'avance, alors le voici. **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à continuer à en faire, toute critique (bonne ou mauvaise) est bonne à prendre à partir du moment où elle est constructive. **

**N'étant pas J. K. Rowling, je ne possède toujours pas Harry Potter, ! Bon, trêve de bavardages, je vais vous laissez découvrir ce petit chapitre. Je posterai le troisième dès que possible. **

Harry s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux après avoir pris soin de ranger l'éclat de miroir dans sa malle. Dobby apparu à côté de lui en portant un certain nombre de paquets qu'il posa délicatement sur le sol. Harry grimaça légèrement devant la nourriture. Certes, il savait qu'il lui fallait apprendre à se nourrir convenablement, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en avait très envie. L'année avait été trop éprouvante pour lui, entre les rêves concernant Cédric et le cimetière, les retenues avec Ombrage et les insultes dans la presse, il avait perdu l'appétit et manger était devenu une corvée.

Malheureusement pour lui, Dobby vit sa grimace et pensa avoir déçu son héros.

« Dobby a fait de son mieux, Harry Potter, monsieur ! S'écria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Kof! Kof !

Dobby ? S'inquiéta Harry. Tu vas-bien? »

Le petit elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite, pris d'une violente toux. Il cracha même un peu de sang, ce qui angoissa Harry.

« Dobby est malade Harry Potter, monsieur; marmonna l'elfe du bout des lèvres.

Comment ça ? Est-ce que tu es allé voir Madame Pomfresh ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Oh le grand Harry Potter est trop bon pour Dobby !s'écria l'elfe en regardant Harry avec adoration. Aucun sorcier ne se préoccupe d'un elfe malade, même à Poudlard, monsieur. Mais Dobby sait ce qui lui arrive...

Dobby, dit Harry en s'efforçant d'afficher un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas, je me moque de ce que font les autres sorciers. Je suis différent et je veux t'aider. »

Dobby le regarda comme s'il venait d'annoncer son désir de devenir petit rat d'opéra et d'enfiler un tutu rose juste devant lui. Ses oreilles remuèrent doucement, comme agitées par le fil de ses pensées.

« Dobby savait que cette maladie arriverait, Harry Potter, monsieur, mais Dobby ne voulais pas vivre plus longtemps au service des Malfoy.

Explique toi, Dobby, demanda Harry en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

Eh bien, monsieur, ce n'est pas un hasard si les elfes de maison choisissent de servir une famille durant toute leur vie, monsieur. Sans lien avec une famille magique, un elfe voit son existence diminuer de moitié, Harry Potter, monsieur, et ses capacités s'affaiblissent très vite. Mais Dobby en avait assez d'être traité comme de la vermine, monsieur ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Et tu avais bien raison ! Mais dis moi, peut être que je peux te prendre à mon service ? Tu auras du travail, je te paierais, te donnerais des jours de congés,et surtout, tu seras libre de partir quand tu le souhaites, il te suffira de me le dire pour que je te donne un vêtement. Qu'en dis-tu, Dobby ? »

L'elfe cligna des yeux et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il releva lentement la tête, les larmes pleins les yeux, il semblait que l'émotion l'empêchait de parler.

« Dobby en serait très honoré, Harry Potter, monsieur, crôassa-t-il »

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« Très bien Dobby, comment dois-je procéder ?

Harry Potter, monsieur, doit dire son nom, celui de Dobby et annoncer sous quelles conditions il engage Dobby, monsieur. »

Harry hocha la tête et se releva en essayant de ne pas penser à la réaction de Hermione si elle venait à l'apprendre.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, déclare que l'elfe libre nommé Dobby, m'appartient désormais et sera mon majordome. Je le traiterais comme un égal, en échange de sa fidélité; il sera mon ami, en échange de son affection et il sera libre de partir s'il le désire ou si je romps ce contrat. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

Dobby s'inclina pour montrer son accord. Il brilla légèrement d'une lumière blanche qui s'estompa rapidement et ses vêtements disparurent pour être remplacés par une taie d'oreiller propre.

« Comment tu te sens, maintenant ?

Beaucoup mieux, maître ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et le petit elfe se ratatina instinctivement sur lui même.

« Je ne frapperais jamais Dobby, inutile d'avoir peur. Je te l'ai dit, je te traiterai comme mon égal. Tu as parfaitement le droit de me poser des questions ou de me faire remarquer quelque chose. Après tout, tu en sais plus que moi sur le monde magique... En fait, ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu m'appelles « maître ».

Mais, mais, balbutia Dobby, vous _êtes_ le maître !

Oui, mais c'est comme ça que les Mangemorts appellent Voldemort... »

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le sursaut de l'elfe.

« J'ai dit que tu seras mon majordome, alors s'il te plait, appelle moi « Monsieur ».

Dobby le fera, Monsieur.

C'est super, merci Dobby. »

Harry lui tendis la main et serra solennellement celle de Dobby.

« Bon, nous avons la nourriture, prends en aussi pour toi. Ensuite rassemble tes affaires, ton lit et le reste puis vient me rejoindre.

Oui, Monsieur, dit Dobby en s'inclinant. »

Harry s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et commença à planifier ses vacances. Obtenir une meilleure condition physique et revoir intégralement les bases de la magie lui semblaient primordial.

Dobby réapparu quelques minutes plus tard pendant que Harry écrivait une liste de chose à faire. Il portait de nombreux chiffons qui semblaient être ses anciens vêtements. Harry lui ordonna de les métamorphoser en un matelas pour que ce soit plus confortable lorsqu'ils seraient à Prive Drive. Il aurait voulu que son elfe possède un vrai lit, mais il savait qu'il l'avait suffisamment bouleversé pour le moment.

« Bon Dobby, j'ai d'abord besoin de passer à Gringotts. Dis moi, est-ce que tous les sorciers vont à la banque pour faire le moindre achat ?

Non, Monsieur. Ceux qui en ont, confient cette tâche à leurs elfes de maison. Ils se contentent de parler affaires avec leurs gestionnaires de comptes et donnent un échantillon de leur magie et de celle de l'elfe pour qu'il puisse entrer dans le coffre.

Attends, tu veux dire que tu pourrais être en mesure de transplaner directement dans ma voûte ?

Seulement si vous la mettez à jour et prévenez les Gobelins, Monsieur. Et les protections de votre voûte ne laisseront passer que Dobby, monsieur, je ne pourrais emmener personne avec moi, monsieur. »

Harry hocha la tête, s'il pouvait envoyer Dobby faire certaines de ses courses, cela lui faciliterait grandement la vie.

« Et sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Est ce que tu peux y aller ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'elfes là bas...

Les elfes effectuent les achats dans les sous sols, Monsieur. Mais il est plutôt rare qu'on leur confie des achats importants, c'est surtout pour la nourriture...

Dobby, je te l'ai déjà dit, le coupa Harry, je suis différent. Maintenant il va falloir s'organiser pour faire un petit tour à Gringotts sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. »

Harry se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il avait besoin de repos, mais au moins pendant qu'il faisait ces préparatifs, il ne pensait pas à la mort de Sirius.

« Pourquoi ne pas y aller tout de suite, Monsieur ?

Je ne me sens pas d'aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, et encore moins de transplanner. En plus je n'ai pas encore mon permis !

Mais Monsieur, Dobby peut vous emmener à Gringotts en claquant des doigts.

On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Les elfes le peuvent, Monsieur. »

Harry se leva d'un bon.

« Mais alors les Mangemorts peuvent débarquer ici quand ils veulent ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix horrifiée.

Non, Monsieur, les sorciers ne pensent jamais à nous et considère l'idée de transplaner avec nous comme une honte. Ils oublient nos capacités. Mais Monsieur a dit qu'il était différent, alors Dobby lui propose cette solution.

Tu as bien fait Dobby ! Allons-y ! »

Harry pris la main fine de Dobby, puis ce dernier claqua des doigts.

Ils réapparurent dans une petite salle où un Gobelin les regardait de manière peu amène. Harry, préférant être prudent, s'inclina devant lui.

« Bonjour monsieur, je voudrais parler avec le gestionnaire de compte des Potter, dit il en montrant sa cicatrice pour prouver son identité.

Deuxième étage, troisième couloir sur votre droite, première porte à gauche. »

Harry le remercia en s'inclinant de nouveau et partit dans la direction indiqué, Dobby sur ses talons.


	3. Chapitre 3: Planification

« Ah! Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vu, M. Potter ! S'exclama le Gobelin. Je suis Grotch.

Je suis désolée, monsieur Grotch . Je ne savais pas que j'étais attendu...

Eh bien, Gringotts vous a envoyé de nombreuses convocations, . Depuis vos 11 ans, en fait.

Quoi ! Mais je n'ai reçu aucunes d'entre elles ! »

Le Gobelin émit un son curieux, comme s'il s'étranglait et grognait en même temps.

« Je vois, monsieur Potter, je vais ordonner une enquête dans les plus brefs délais ! »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, il avait du mal à assimiler le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui était au courant de l'état de son compte.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir fait savoir lors de mes passages à la banque ?

Eh bien vous étiez toujours très entouré et nous, à Gringotts, mettons un point d'honneur à respecter la confidentialité de nos client. De plus, étant orphelin, vos comptes peuvent être sous votre entière responsabilité, comme pour un adulte. Et nous savons que de nombreux sorciers ont du mal à l'accepter. Les sorciers comme les Weasley ou les Bones, par exemple.

Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

Ils pensent qu'un enfant ne peut gérer ses comptes avant d'avoir au moins atteint sa majorité. Mais ils oublient que nous autres, Gobelins, le savons aussi. Avant de vous confier vos comptes, vous allez devoir parler avec un Gobelin de notre service privé qui va vous déclarer apte ou non à prendre en charge vos comptes.

Mes comptes ? J'en ai plusieurs ?

Nous en rediscuterons après votre entrevu. Richtok va vous évaluer. »

Harry se retourna et vit un autre Gobelin s'avancer vers lui.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

Bonjour Monsieur Richtok, répondit Harry en s'inclinant. Avant de commencer l'entrevu, je voudrais vous dire que j'ai été élevé par des moldus et que par conséquent, il y a certaines traditions qui m'échappent encore, aussi, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser si le fait que je n'agisse pas comme la plupart des sorciers, vous offense.

En effet , il est vrai que peu de sorciers accepteraient de transplanner avec un elfe de maison. »

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Dobby qui se redressa avec fierté.

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que les sorciers sont supérieurs aux autres. Je vais payer mon elfe et je le considère comme mon ami, alors pourquoi refuser de transplanner avec lui ? »

Les Gobelins eurent du mal à cacher leurs sourires appréciateurs.

« Que pensez vous faire avec votre argent, ?

Eh bien, tout va dépendre du montant exact, mais je veux d'abord prendre en charge mes soins médicaux. Ma famille moldu m'a négligé et cela se ressent sur ma santé. Il me faut bien sûr mettre de l'argent de côté pour mon elfe et ensuite je pense acheter essentiellement des livres sur la magie et des ingrédients de potion. J'ai négligé trop longtemps mon éducation, il est temps que cela change.

Et pourquoi avoir négligé votre éducation, monsieur Potter ?

A cause des moldus supposés être ma famille, monsieur. Ils ont passé leur temps à dire que j'étais un bon à rien. Je pense avoir, en quelque sorte, voulu correspondre à l'image qu'ils avaient de moi; ainsi leurs paroles étaient justifiées. Malheureusement, je crains d'avoir inconsciemment continué à faire des contre-performances à Poudlard.

Je vois, grogna Richtok.

Je voudrais également prendre vos conseils sur la meilleure manière de faire fructifier mon or. Et aussi j'aimerai ouvrir un compte dans le monde moldu. J'ai des achats à faire là bas et ce serait plus simple si je ne devais pas convertir mon or à chaque fois. »

Richtok écrivait à présent fébrilement sur un morceau de parchemin.

« Considérez vous comme émancipé dans la banque Gringotts, .

Je vous remercie, monsieur, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Très bien Monsieur Potter, pour commencer je vous propose d'ouvrir le testament de vos parents, il a été scellé il y a 14 ans, mais vous avez la possibilité de l'ouvrir si vous le souhaitez, dit Grotch.

Scellé ? Qui a fait ça ?

Le Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur Potter. »

Harry retient de justesse un cri de frustration.

« Je vois, dit il d'une voix difficilement contrôlée, dans ce cas je pense que nous avons trouvé qui s'amuse à détourner mon courrier puisque c'est lui qui avait la clef de mon coffre jusqu'à mes 11 ans. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai la faire refaire, au cas où le directeur tente quoi que ce soit.

Vous avez raison, mais nous allons quand même mener une enquête pour faire les choses dans les règles. »

Harry hocha la tête pendant que Grotch ouvrait enfin les dernières volontés de ses parents.

_Moi, James Charlus Potter, saint de corps et d'esprit, déclare ce testament seul valable et annule les précédents. Je laisse tous mes biens à ma femme et à mon fils et leur souhaite la meilleure vie possible._

_Je donne 10 000 gallions à Remus et la même somme à Sirius en espérant qu'ils n'oublient jamais comment rire._

_Peter Pettigrew ne figure pas sur ce testament, car étant notre gardien du secret, si nous sommes morts, cela signifie qu'il nous a trahi._

_Toutes mes pensées vous accompagnent,_

_James Potter_

_Moi, Lily Marie Potter, née Evans, saine de corps et d'esprit, déclare laisser mes biens à mon mari et à mon fils. Si dans le pire des cas, James et moi mourrons tous les deux, l'intégralité de nos biens doit revenir à notre fils Harry James Potter dont la garde doit allez à Sirius Black._

_Si dans l'hypothèse où Sirius, pour une raison ou une autre, ne peut pas prendre Harry, notre petit garçon doit aller avec Remus Lupin (non il n'est pas dangereux, arrêtez avec ça !) nous l'autorisons à se servir dans notre compte pour acheter la potion tue-loup, si nécessaire. Si le ministère s'y oppose, alors la garde de notre fils doit revenir à Alice et Franck Londubat ou au Professeur Minerva McGonagall. Mon fils ne doit aller avec ma sœur sous aucun prétexte, non pas parce qu'elle est moldue, mais parce qu'elle déteste la magie et ne pourra que nuire à mon petit garçon._

_En espérant que ce testament s'avèrera inutile._

_Lily Potter_

Harry serra les points, les larmes aux yeux. Peu importe la protection du sang, ses parents avaient pris toutes les dispositions pour le protéger des Dursley, Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit d'aller contre ça !

« Vous avez aussi hérité de sommes d'argent allant de 10 à 1000 gallions de la part de la population sorcière.

Qu... quoi ? balbutia Harry.

En effet, , de nombreux sorciers ont pensé au Survivant dans leur dernier moment et vous ont légué de l'argent en remerciement. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais vous devez savoir qu'en votre absence, votre voute était scellée et aucun mouvement n'a été permis, y compris de faire fructifier votre or. Alors en attendant, j'ai pris la liberté d'ouvrir une autre voute, sous votre nom, pour y entreposer ces héritages. Donc, une fois qu'on a déduit la somme revenant de droit à Remus Lupin, la voute de vos parents s'élevant à 30 000 gallions, plus la voute dû à votre célébrité qui contient environ 20 000 gallions, vous possédez 50 000 gallions. »

Harry était choqué.

« Pouvez vous me donner une liste des personnes qui m'ont mis dans leur testament, s'il vous plait ? Je voudrais envoyer des condoléances tardives à leurs familles et leur faire part de ma reconnaissance. Est ce que Dumbledore est au courant, à propos de cette voute ?

Non monsieur, je l'ai fait dans le plus grand secret car il me fallait votre autorisation pour la mettre en place, donc ce n'était pas tout à fait légale. Si vous signez ce document, ce sera désormais chose faite.

Très bien, dit Harry tout en signant le parchemin. Alors, je vais me servir de cette voute pour le moment, comme ça, le directeur ne se doutera de rien. Je donne à mon elfe 10 gallions par mois, il est d'ailleurs autorisé à aller dans mes voutes pour prendre l'argent dont j'ai besoin. Et je voudrais que 3000 gallions aillent sur un compte moldu. A ce propos, pensez vous pouvoir obtenir une carte de crédit moldue ?

Bien évidemment, monsieur Potter. »

Le Gobelin lui donna la liste des noms, avant de lui tendre un récipient où Harry dû laisser tomber deux gouttes de sang, et donner le peu de magie qui lui restait pour infiltrer le bol, Dobby fit de même, et eu ainsi l'autorisation de retirer de l'argent en son nom. Harry sourit doucement, les choses commençaient à prendre forme.

« Monsieur Potter, envisagez vous d'acheter des parts d'actions ? Demanda Grotch. »

Le Gobelin semblait impatient de pouvoir enfin faire pleinement son travail de gestionnaire. Le jeune sorcier, cependant, pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Oui, j'aimerai avoir des parts dans le Chicaneur. Vous pensez que ce serait possible, monsieur ?

, tient à posséder au moins 80 % de son journal, mais jusqu'à présent les 20% restant n'ont pas trouvé preneur. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne affaire …

Eh bien en fait, je pense que oui. Voyez vous, j'ai déjà donné une interview pour ce journal et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, sans parler des ventes qui ont explosées ce jour là. Aussi, je pense recommencer bientôt et faire savoir que je refuse le moindre contact avec la presse, sauf avec le journal qui m'a soutenu quand tous le monde me tournait le dos.

Vous êtes machiavélique Monsieur Potter, dit Richtock avec un sourire féroce.

Merci, monsieur, répondit Harry avec un sourire semblable. Je vous demande de continuer à envoyer les reçus de mon coffre principal comme vous le faisiez jusqu'à présent pour que Dumbledore ne se doute de rien pendant que vous enquêtez. Vous pouvez donner le double de ces papiers à Dobby, il me les remettra. Utilisez la voûte des héritages pour acheter 20% du Chicaneur.

Bien sûr, M. Potter, dit Richtock. Avec votre permission, je vais me retirer. »

Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Grotch se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« A propos d'héritage Monsieur Potter, que voulez vous faire à propos du testament de vos parents ?

Montez un dossier sur les infractions de Dumbledore, je veux le poursuivre en justice. Il ose prétendre agir pour mon bien être et ma sécurité, mais c'est loin d'être le cas ! Dès que je porterais plainte, envoyez l'argent à Remus. Ajoutez à cela que l'ouverture du testament en temps et en heure aurait permis à Sirius Black d'être disculpé, ce qui a bien arrangé Dumbledore, en fin de comptes.

Justement Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous entendre les dernières volontés de Monsieur Black ?

Mais les autres personnes nommées ne doivent elles pas être présentes ?

Eh bien il s'agit essentiellement de vous, le reste est pour Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. »

Harry hésita. Une partie de lui répugnait à s'occuper de choses aussi triviales seulement trois jours après la mort de Sirius, mais il était évident que Dumbledore ne lui permettrait pas d'y assister.

« Personne ne pourra contester ce testament ?

Personne, confirma le gobelin.

Alors je préfère vous faire confiance. Je doute qu'on me permette d'assister à la lecture du testament, mais je vous fait confiance pour honorer toutes les demandes de Sirius et me faire parvenir une copie via Dobby. Je tiens vraiment à ce que personne ne se doute de rien.

Je ferai selon vos désirs, monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez vous assurer de notre discrétion. D'ailleurs nous ne vous avons jamais vu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, deux clefs et une carte apparurent sur le bureau.

Harry le remercia, et après les salutations d'usage, Dobby le ramena directement à Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande avec deux nouvelles clefs de Gringotts et une carte bleue moldue dans sa poche .


	4. Chapitre 4: Retour à Privet Drive

**Salut à tous ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, surtout n'hésitez à en laisser d'autres ;) Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot alors ça a été un peu difficile. Voici un petit chapitre en attendant la suite.**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas, hélas ! **

**Je vous dis à très bientôt !**

Dans le Poudlard express, Harry avait du mal à conserver son calme. Savoir qu'il allait retrouver les Dursley ne l'aidait pas. De plus, Hermione semblait s'être mis en tête de lui faire parler de ses sentiments à propos de Sirius; il avait essayé d'éviter ses questions autant que possible, mais plus elle insistait, plus Harry craignait de se mettre vraiment en colère et de cracher sur le directeur dans la foulée. Quant à Ron, il essayait de faire comme si la bataille du Département des Mystères n'avait jamais eu lieu et se concentrait sur ses pièces d'échecs. Ginny jouait avec Coquecigrue, Neville était plongé dans ses pensées et restait silencieux la plupart du temps. Pendant ce temps, Luna restait fidèle à elle-même et lisait le Chicaneur à l'envers.

Neville se leva brusquement en prétendant avoir entendu le chariot de friandises. Il sortit en ignorant Ron qui commençait à lui faire une liste de tout ce qu'il voulait. Harry le suivit aussitôt dans le couloir.

« Tout va bien, Neville ?

Oh Harry, tu es là ! Désolé, mais je ne peux pas supporter l'ambiance plus longtemps, j'ai besoin d'une pause.

Je sais, moi aussi. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Volontiers ! »

Ils firent quelques pas ensemble. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 13H20. Dobby avait déjà dû remettre sa démission au directeur et partir aussitôt à Gringotts. Il devait être en train de prendre l'argent pour acheter les livres et les ingrédients que Harry avait demandé.

« Neville, je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là dedans. Pour me faire en partie pardonner, j'aimerai que tu me laisses t'offrir ta nouvelle baguette.

Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Harry. C'est moi qui ai pris la décision de te suivre. Et puis, ma grand-mère veut faire réparer la baguette de mon père, alors...

Peu importe ce que te dis ta grand-mère. Tu es un grand sorcier Neville Londubat, je me moque de ce que les autres t'ont dit. Moi je te l'affirme: avec une baguette vraiment à toi, tu vas faire des miracles. Alors prends ces 20 gallions, reprends tes cours théoriques pendant l'été et on s'entrainera ensemble à la rentrée pour voir ce que ça donne avec ta nouvelle baguette, d'accord ? »

Neville souriait d'un air gêné. Sa main hésita légèrement, mais il prit l'argent.

« Merci Harry, marmonna-t-il.

Je le pensais vraiment, vieux. »

Il y eu un instant de silence gêné.

« Je suis désolé pour ton parrain.

C'était Bellatrix Lestrange, dit Harry d'une voix sourde.

Je sais, grogna Neville. Elle va payer un jour ! Ajouta-t-il en serra les poings si fort que ses articulations blanchissaient à vu d'œil.

Nous la tuerons ensemble, jura Harry d'une voix solennelle. »

Neville approuva avec ferveur et ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur promesse. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans leur compartiment, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux étaient plus détendus.

« Et les bonbons ? Demanda Ron.

Désolé, répondit Neville, j'ai dû rêver.

Alors pourquoi ils vous a fallu tout se temps ?

Hermione, nous en avons profité pour nous dégourdir un peu les jambes, c'est tout ! »

Harry regarda sa montre à nouveau: 14h30. Dobby était à Privet Drive, à présent, il avait caché ses achats sous la lame du parquet dont se servait Harry et nettoyait sa chambre pour que tout soit prêt à son arrivée.

« Pourquoi tu regardes sans arrêt ta montre, Harry ? »

C'était Ginny. Harry eu un léger soupire. Pas moyen d'avoir la paix, dernièrement !

« Mais c'est l'inquisition espagnole ou quoi ! S'exclama Luna. Laissez le respirer.

Merci Luna. Dans une demi-heure je retrouve mon enfer personnel, alors tu m'excuseras si j'ai besoin de me préparer mentalement.

Maman va sûrement convaincre Dumbl... , commença la petite sœur de Ron.

Non, la coupa Harry, le directeur a été très clair: je vais passer tout l'été là bas. Crois moi, je suis suffisamment en colère comme ça !

Harry ! Le réprimanda Hermione. Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait ! »

Le jeune homme serra les dents pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère et préféra ne pas répondre du tout.

14h40. Ils se changèrent et Harry commença à réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'amadouer les Dursley pour améliorer son séjour.

15h: le train entra en gare.

Avant qu'il puisse vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry fit ses adieux à Neville et à Luna, puis il se dirigea vers les Weasley et une partie de l'Ordre qui menaçait verbalement son oncle et sa tante. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé ça très cool. Cependant, ils allaient juste rendre son séjour un peu plus difficile puisque son oncle saisirait tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables pour lui hurler dessus. Il lui fallait désamorcer la situation, et vite.

« Maugrey ! S'exclama-t-il. »

L'Ordre et les Dursley se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était les Mangemorts qui menaçaient les moldus. Est ce que vous et l'Ordre avez changé de camp ? »

Sa phrase donna lieu à de nombreuses exclamations mais celle de Madame Weasley surpassa les autres:

« HARRY JAMES POTTER !

Criez plus fort, il me semble que Voldemort n'a pas bien entendu. »

Les membres de l'Ordre se turent aussitôt et le regardèrent avec une attention soutenue. Harry les ignora et se plaça devant son oncle et sa tante. Maugrey pointa sa baguette sur le front de Harry.

« Quelle forme prend le patronus de Potter ?

La forme d'un cerf. »

L'Auror abaissa sa baguette,visiblement perplexe.

« Je suis déçu Fol Œil. Je vous rappel que je ne partage pas les théories stupides de Voldemort sur la pureté du sang. Je ne vais pas tolérer qu'on menace des moldus en ma présence, même si c'est vous !

Mais Harry, on voulais te protéger, protesta Remus, ils te traitent si mal que...

Que vous vous êtes dit que puisqu'ils ont déjà peur des sorciers vous allez en rajouter une couche et leur donner une bonne raison de le faire, c'est ça ? Termina Harry à sa place. Et vous pensez vraiment que des personnes qui, jusqu'à présent, se sont montrées agressives en raison de leur peur de la magie vont être plus cordiales parce que vous les menacez ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous tous ?

Harry, Dumbledore a juste pensé que... tenta à son tour d'expliquer Arthur Weasley.

Ça m'est égal. Ce raisonnement est stupide et va à l'encontre de ma moral. Ça suffit ! »

Il se tourna vers son oncle et sa tante qui le regardaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Je suis désolé pour leur comportement, j'en toucherai un mot au ministre à l'occasion.

Au ministre ! S'exclama Shacklebolt. Mais Harry...

Comme je le disais, je n'approuve pas vos actions. Si vous ne voulez pas que cela parvienne aux oreilles du public, ne recommencez pas ! »

Les Dursley s'éloignèrent pour lui laisser le temps de faire ses adieux. Harry en profita pour mettre de l'eau dans son vin.

« Désolé d'avoir crié, mais votre action était complètement contre-productive pour moi. Ma menace d'en parler au ministre ou à la presse est fausse bien sûr, mais si les Dursley pensent que j'ai autant de pouvoir dans mon monde, ils me ficheront ma paix, vous comprenez...

Heu oui, marmonna Remus. Désolé Harry, je pensais bien faire.

Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur ! »

Dans la voiture de son oncle et de sa tante, Harry décida de pousser son avantage et fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire jusqu'à présent: il tenta d'engager une conversation polie avec eux.

« Comment va Dudley ? »

C'était une question plutôt neutre puisqu'ils ne tarissaient jamais d'éloge sur leur pachyderme de fils.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Grinça sa tante.

Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis environ un an. Et puis je voulais savoir comment il se sentait depuis l'attaque en juillet dernier. D'ailleurs celle qui nous les a envoyé me l'a avoué, alors j'ai décidé de porter plainte. Même si elle est bien placé dans notre gouvernement je pense pouvoir la faire tomber assez facilement. En fait, j'attends le bon moment et j'aimerai avoir un témoignage écrit de Dudley. Seulement...

Seulement quoi, mon garçon ? Aboya son oncle en lui jetant un regard noir dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Eh bien, commença le garçon en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, je sais à quel point c'est dur de s'en remettre alors je préfère savoir comment il va avant de lui poser la question, je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour lui.

Et tu penses que lui faire écrire ce qui s'est passé va l'aider ! Glapit la tante Pétunia.

Il paraît que l'écriture peut être catharsique et peut permettre de faire face à certains traumatismes. Et de toutes façons, je tiens à ce que vous lisiez tous les deux sa déclaration avant de la transmettre au tribunal. Vous avez plus d'expérience que moi, et je m'en voudrai de laisser une ouverture pour la défense. »

Vernon eu un petit sourire satisfait en l'entendant leur demander leur avis. Harry s'en voulait un peu de les manipuler comme ça, mais il avait besoin de les avoir de son côté. « Nous en parlerons avec Dudley au dîner, nous verrons ce qu'il aura à dire, déclara son oncle.

D'accord, je te remercie, oncle Vernon. »

Sa tactique avait de toute évidence portée ses fruits puisque son oncle alla jusqu'à l'aider à décharger sa valise de la voiture.

« Dudley ! S'exclama Harry. Bon sang, je rêve où tu as sacrément maigri, cousin ?

Oh ! Tu l'as remarqué ! S'exclama son cousin d'un air ravi. »

Maigri... c'était vite dit, mais en forçant un peu l'imagination on pouvait voir une légère amélioration.

« Bien sûr ! Ça crève les yeux ! Tu as fait quoi ? Du sport ou un régime ?

Potter ! L'interrompit son oncle. Va dans ta chambre.

Oui, oncle Vernon. A plus tard Dudley. »

Dobby l'attendait en sautant sur son lit.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? Lui demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

Hem, oui, Monsieur, marmotta l'elfe en baissant les yeux.

Eh, je ne te reproche rien ! Ne fais pas de bruit, c'est tout. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Il passa l'heure suivante à déballer ses affaires et à observer les achats de Dobby; surtout l'étui pour sa baguette. Au bout d'un moment, il l'accrocha à sa ceinture et y glissa son arme. L'étui s'ajusta automatiquement et devint invisible. Harry avait l'impression de porter une épée, et il s'entraina à dégainer rapidement.

« Tu es sûr que maintenant que tu es mon elfe tu peux faire de la magie près de moi sans que je reçoive une lettre du ministère ?

Absolument certain, Monsieur. »

Harry sourit, satisfait. Il sortit la liste des noms des personnes qui l'avait couché sur leur testament et à l'aide d'une plume à papote, commença à dicter:

_Cher famille de Untel,_

_Il est récemment venu à mon attention que votre regretté untel avait eu l'amabilité de penser à moi dans ses derniers moments. Je tiens donc à vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour votre perte et à vous remercier pour la générosité de votre famille. Je tâcherai de m'en montrer digne._

_Sincèrement votre,_

_Harry Potter_

« Plume, ordonna Harry, remplace chaque « untel » par un nom de la liste. Je signerai manuellement plus tard. Dobby, vérifie que chaque parchemin est écrit correctement et sans fautes d'orthographes, s'il te plait. »

Il n'y tenait pas vraiment, mais il descendit aider sa tante à préparer le repas. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il avait besoin que les Dursley le laissent agir comme il l'entendait et cela n'arriverait pas s'il n'y mettait pas du sien.


End file.
